a ranger to coerce
by 59katie
Summary: a woman is determined to have Walker all to herself.


A Ranger to Coerce by Katie 59

Chapter One An annoyed Trivette strode over to Walker's desk at Ranger headquarters to answer the phone which had been ringing on and off for the last ten minutes. He was pretty sure that Tawny Clatter who had been mugged at the start of the Prancer case would be the person who was calling his partner and he was right. MIss Clatter demanded " Put Ranger Walker on the phone right now." Trivette told her " Ranger Walker is not here right now. Miss Clatter I believe I told you that yesterday when you called looking for my partner. I also told you that he was on a trip with his wife. Didn't I?"  
" That was yesterday, not today. I really need Ranger Walker's help." Tawny answered Trivette who then said " Miss Clatter I will leave my partner a note that you called him. But like I already told you he's not back on duty until Monday. Until then I can't get in touch with thim. " Trivette's only answer was a loud click as Miss Clatter slammed the phone down in his ear. Gage who had overheard Trivette's end of the conversation asked him " Was that Miss Clatter again?" Trivette answered " Yes that was Miss Clatter again but enough about her. Don't you have some paperwork that you should be filling out?" Gage took the hint and went back to his own desk to do some paperwork. Trivette placed the note for Walker to call Miss Clatter on top of all the other notes from her and returned to his own desk.  
Alex looked over at her husband Texas Ranger Cordell Walker who was driving them back home from their trip away and told him " Walker once we get back home the first thing that I'm going to do is give both of my babies a great big hug. While I did end up enjoying our trip I missed them both so much." Walker just smiled and kept on driving so Alex asked him " And what are you going to do just as soon as we get back home? And don't you dare say that you'll check in with Trivette."  
In a teasing manner he answered " I'm going to see what your very stubborn son has gotten into while we were gone." Alex teased right back " He's called little Cord for a reason and that reason is because my son is every bit as stubborn as his father is." Walker replied " So you say lady."  
When Alex and Walker entered their living room Alex's father Gordan Cahill said to them " Thank God you're back. How was the trip?" Alex answered for them " It was nice. Thanks dad. For the trip and for watching the children."  
Gordan Cahill replied " I'm glad that your trip was okay. Now if the two of you will excuse me I have to go pack. I really need to go back to my place this evening." Gordan left the living room as Beth told her parents " Little Cord drove Grandpa Gordan crazy while you two were gone. He said that at least ten times. Mommy why doesn't Little Cord behave himself for Grandpa and Daddy? He behaves himself for you and me."  
Walker questioned her " Beth haven't we told you before that Cord is younger than you are and doesn't always know how to behave himself? That he'll be better behaved when he's a little older?" Beth answered her father by saying " Yes you have Daddy but Little Cord needs to get older quickly. I think that the downstairs toilet and sink are going to stay clogged up the next time he stuffs them with toilet paper. He stuffed them with toilet paper two times while you were gone and both times the water went all over the place. The second time baby Cord did that Grandpa Gordan called Grandpa C.D. out here to help him unstuff them but they couldn't. Grandpa Gordan had to have a man come out here and fix them."  
Alex asked her daughter " Beth where is Little Cord at?" Beth told her mother " He's supposed to be in his bedroom napping but I heard him go into your room a little while ago. I didn't tell Grandpa Gordan about it because he said that Little Cord would be the death of him and I don't want my Grandpa Gordan to die." Alex looked at Walker who took the hint and hurried upstairs where he found his son in the master bathroom fully clothed in the tub with the water running. Little Cord saw his father standing there and said " Me play in pool Daddy." Walker removed his soaking wet son from the tub and shut the water off then drained the tub as he asked the toddler " Did you have to take after your mother?"  
Little Cord answered " Me like Mommy?" Walker just sighed and headed to Cord's room to get him into dry clothes. Downstairs Gordan was firmly declining Alex's offer to stay for dinner. After saying no for a second time Gordan kissed his daughter on her cheek then left the ranch house as quickly as he could. When Walker came back downstairs with their son Alex told him " I don't think that my dad will ever volunteer to babysit our children again." Walker told her " That's because your son is the most stubborn person that I have ever met."  
" No he's your son when he gets mule-headed about something. So what was he doing this time?" Alex said to her husband who answered her as he handed her their toddler son " Your son decided to fill our tub up with water so that he could play in a pool. Don't worry I got him into dry clothes after I shut the water off and drained the tub."  
Alex hugged her young son as she told him " Cord no more throwing toilet paper into the sink and the toilet and no more filling up the tub to make a pool. You have to behave yourself. Okay sweetheart?" Little Cord smiled at his mother as he promised " I behave Mommy." Alex kissed Little Cord on the cheek then put him down to play. Later on that evening after Little Cord had used the downstairs bathroom he came back out and told his mother " Mommy I no break the toilet."  
Alex decided to see what he meant by that and went into the bathroom to see that her son had thrown the toilet paper into the tub instead of the toilet. After thoroughly cleaning the tub Alex returned to the living room where she got her son. Taking the child back to the bathroom she explained yet again that he was to use only a certain amount of toilet paper and that he was to put it in the toilet and flush it. After the lecture Little Cord began to cry as he said " I try Mommy." Alex told him that was all that she wanted him to do.  
When Walker returned to work monday morning the first thing he did was to get himself a cup of coffee then sit down at his desk where he found all the notes that had been left for him by Trivette to call Tawny Clatter. Walker took the notes and shoved them into his desk drawer. When Trivette came into work he sat down at his own desk while asking his partner " Walker have you called Miss Clatter yet?" Walker shook his head no so Trivette then informed him " You'd better because she will keep calling here until you do. Just call her and get it over with will you? That way we can get to work on these cases that I was able to get some leads on while you were off on your trip."  
Walker said " Trivette just tell me what leads you found and we can go from there." Trivette took the case files over to Walker's desk. Gage who had just entered Ranger headquarters went over to Walker's desk also. As they were going over the case files and the leads Trivette had found Walker's phone rang. When he realized that Walker wasn't going to answer it Trivette did. After listening for a minute Trivette handed Walker the phone without a word and motioned for Gage to go over to his own desk. Walker took the phone from Trivette who also went to his own desk. Tawny Clatter said to him " Thank God you're there Ranger Walker. I have been trying to get in touch with you this past week but your partner kept saying that you were out of town. Was that true?"  
" Miss Clatter what can I help you with?" Walker replied. Miss Clatter asked him " Can you meet me at the deli around the corner from my shop? I really need to speak with you alone. It involves the Prancer case."  
Walker answered " Miss Clatter the Prancer case has been settled. Willard Dupree and Kaldane have pled guilty to their roles in the case and have agreed to testify against Tennison Dupree. Tennison Dupree is now in jail awaiting trial." Tawny Clatter tried again to get Walker to come see her and when he again refused to do so she snarled at him " You just made a very bad mistake Ranger Walker."  
Trivette returned to Walker's desk and said " Walker I was able to trace ownership of that property where we busted that meth lab a few months back to Jericho Industries and they are owned by Haverston Corporation which is the shell company for none other than our old pal Blaine Grosse." Walker looked at the papers which listed the ownership trail while Gage asked them " Who's Blaine Grosse?"  
" He started off as an assistant to one Lady Eloise who ran a escort service. Within six months she was found dead with her wrists slit in her own bathtub. Grosse then took over the escort service which became a call girl service for rich men who liked to engage in what some people would call very rough sex." Trivette answered Gage who asked him " How rough?"  
" Bloody faces brush burn marks on wrists and ankles from restraints, that sort of thing. We were able to get two of the women to agree to testify that Grosse was well aware of the fact that they were being brutilized on their so called dates but before the trial started they denied ever saying that. Shortly after that one of them was found very badly beaten in the bed of one of the johns by a maid and the other one left town. The john who beat the woman pled guilty and got off with probation. He told the judge that he had been stressed out from the stock market plunging and snapped when he caught her trying to steal something. After that Grosse turned over control of the escort service to someone else and went into real estate. He used the profits from that to expand into other things including chop shops and drug smuggling. We've never been able to prove any of that though." Trivette explained.  
Walker suggested that they go and pay a visit to Blaine Grosse to see what his reaction would be. At the meeting Blaine Grosse all but told Walker that they never would be able to get him on anything. Trivette said to him " We'll see about that Blaine. People like you always screw up and when you do we'll be wating."  
Blaine then told then " Yeah well, just remember what happened to that hooker that was going to lie about me in court. I hear that she still feels the pain from the beating she took. She learned a lesson that you should really pay attention to." When none of the three Rangers said anything to that Grosse added " There are ways to get to anyone and that includes Texas Rangers. Take you Walker for instance. What would you do if something were to happen to a member of your family because of your job?"  
Walker growled " Kill the person responsible." They returned to Ranger headquarters and after Walker left to go see Alex Gage asked Trivette " Isn't Walker the least bit concerned that Grosse will do something so that Walker backs off?" Trivette replied " Walker is not going to back off and neither are we Gage."  
Walker went into Alex's private office where she was speaking on the phone. Alex was saying " I understand that Miss Clatter but I can not order a Texas Ranger to meet with you. Miss Clatter perhaps you didn't understand what Ranger Walker was telling you so I'll explain to you what's going on in the Prancer case. First Willard Dupree and Kladane have pled guilty and will spend the next ten years of their life in a federal prison in another state. Tennison Dupree just agreed to plead guilty to several charges in return for him going to the same prison as the other two. So that means Miss Clatter that the Prancer case is now closed. That also means that there is no reason for Ranger Walker to meet with you about that case. Do you understand what I just told you?"  
" I understand that you're trying to keep me away from Ranger Walker and let me tell you right now, I will find a way to see him. No one is going to stand in my way either. Understand that." Miss Clatter said then slammed down the phone in Alex's ear. Alex looked at Walker and asked him " What is it with these women who want you so much? You don't do anything but yet they want you. Why is that?"  
Walker replied " Alex the only woman that I want is you." Alex kissed him then said " I know but enough about that. I have a meeting with Sharon at four, she's a therapist. I'll get our children after that." Walker nodded okay then left his wife's private office. After she had picked up the children from the day care center Alex went to Ranger headquarters to drop off a warrant as Captain Harland had asked for her to do because some of his Rangers needed it for a bust that evening. After giving the warrant to Harland Alex took the children over to their father's desk. Walker greeted them then asked his wife " Is everything okay?"  
" Yes. I stopped by because Captain Harland asked me to drop off the warrant so that Jolley and Sweetlin can make their arrest in the Portman case. How much longer are you going to be working?" Alex asked her husband who answered " I'm just about done. Why don't you wait and we can ride home together? You can leave the van here." Alex said that was okay with her.

Chapter Two

The next morning after dropping off their children the Walker's both went to their offices. Walker was just sitting down at his desk when Tawny Clatter came into Ranger headquarters and went straight to Walker's desk where she questioned him " Ranger Walker why didn't you stop by the corner deli and have coffee with me so that I could talk with you about the Prancer case. You know like you promised me that you would? I waited there for several hours for you to show up and you didn't. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" Walker answered her " Miss Clatter I did not promise to meet you at the corner deli to discuss the Prancer case with you. If you thought otherwise I'm sorry. Didn't A.D.A. Cahill-Walker tell you that the Prancer case is now closed?"  
" Is that what she was trying to tell me? I'm sorry I must have misunderstood what she was trying to tell me After all what can you really expect from a blonde like her? But I swear Ranger Walker that she told me that you would in fact meet me for coffee at the corner deli. I mean why else would I have waited there for you to show up? Maybe I should call her up later to tell her that she should make herself clearer the next time she speaks to me. That she shouldn't tell people the wrong things because she can't keep things straight in her own head." Miss Clatter told Walker who informed her " Miss Clatter I know that A.D.A. Cahill-Walker made it very clear to you that the Prancer case was over. There is no way that she told you that I would meet you for coffee."  
" How can you say that Ranger Walker? I mean you weren't in her office listening to her end of my conversation with her. Now were you?" Tawny asked getting mad at Walker. Walker then informed her " Yes I was in her office listening to her end of the conversation with you. At no time did my wife tell you that I would meet you for coffee to discuss the Prancer case."  
" Your wife is A.D.A. Cahill-Walker? Why didn't you tell me that you were married before you had coffee with me during the Prancer case? Why did you lead me on like that?" Miss Clatter questioned Walker who ended the conversation by telling her " Miss Clatter my private life is none of your concern and I do believe that you were aware of the fact that I was married. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."  
After staring at him for a minute Miss Clatter left Ranger headquarters. Trivette who had witnessed the exchange came over to Walker's desk to say " One of these days you are going to have to let me in on how you get these women to fall for you. And Walker, by the way soon would would be nice because I really want a woman, any woman to swoon at my feet like they do at your's." Walker ignored Trivette's teasing.  
Alex was going over a brief when she got a phone call from Deputy Darren who told her " A.D.A. Cahill-Walker someone just threw a brick through the front window of your van. The window shattered so you need to get it replaced before you can drive it. Do you want to come look at it now or do you want me to send the report on it to your office later?" Alex told the deputy that she would be down in a little bit to see to her van. When she got there Deputy Darren was still there and he said to her " It looks like some kid did it just to do it. A witness said that while she didn't see it happen that she heard the sound of breaking glass and a car alarm going off right before she saw two teenagers running around the corner from the parking lot. If we find out anything else I'll let you know." Alex thanked him and he left. After arranging for the van to be towed to the garage Alex called up her husband and told him what had happened. Walker told her that if it wasn't fixed by the time she was ready to leave for the day that she could ride home with him. Alex said that sounded good to her.  
When Alex went into Ranger headquarters that afternoon with her children so that they could ride home with Walker Trivette semi pleaded with her " Alex you have to get Walker to tell me what his secret is. I mean he has to have some secret that causes these women to want him so badly. Alex let's face it my partner can't hold a candle to me when it comes to the looks department or in the charm department either for that matter. So make him tell me what he has that I don't."  
Alex replied " Jimmie believe it or not my husband is the most charming man that I know. And don't get me started on how good I think he looks because we'll be here all night." Trivette moaned " Oh god, enough already. You're biased when it comes to my partner and I should have known better that to ask you that."  
Alex getting serious told him " Trivette believe me when I say this you are a decent man and someday you will find a woman who knows that. And if you're really lucky you will know what it feels like to be married to the one person on the face of this earth who was meant for you. But in the meantime maybe you ought to date less often?"  
Trivette " I'm not ready to settle down just yet Alex so I think that I'll keep on asking pretty women out. As a matter of fact I think that I'll go to C.D.'s and charm one into going out with me. See you."  
Over the next several weeks Alex left work a few times to find that someone had done something else to her minivan. She had two of her tires slashed and once they were fixed the driver's side mirror was busted off. Finally someone had poured honey all over the front of the van which resulted in a swarm of bees being on Alex's van when she went to drive her children home in it one afternoon. Alex seeing that called her husband to tell him that she was going to need a ride home. " Walker it's me Alex. The children and I are going to need a ride home again." Walker answered " Alex I can't. Remember the drug sweep aimed at Grosse is happening this evening?" " You're right. I forgot about Phil mentioning he was working on the warrants for that. I'll see if my father can ride us home." Alex replied then told her husband goodbye. She then called her father " Dad is there anyway that you can give me and the children a ride home? Walker can't because he's going to be involved in a drug sweep." Gordan said " I'll be there in an half an hour. Do you want me to come to your office to pick the three of you up?" Alex told her father " If you can pick me up at my office that would be great. And to thank you I'll cook you dinner. How does that sound?"  
" Sounds good to me Alex. See you in a little while." Gordan ended the conversation. Alex took her children to her office to await her father. When they got there Fred from maintence was there and he told her " I just got done cleaning up the glass from your main office door. I'll make sure that the glass in your door is replaced by the time you come to work tomorrow A.D.A. Cahill-Wallker."  
Alex questioned " What happened?" Fred replied " No one seems to know. A.D.A. Holland called our office to report the broken glass. So I came up here myself to take care of it. If you don't mind me saying this A.D.A. Cahill-Walker you seem to be having a lot of little things happen to you lately."  
Alex responded " Tell me about it. First some kids throw a brick through the front window of my van then two of my tires are slashed and the driver's side mirror get busted off. And sometime this afternoon someone poured what looks to be honey all over the front of my van and the bees are swarming all over it. Now I come back here to see that the glass in my office window has been broken." Fred said " Just a run of bad luck, it seems. There isn't anything that you can do about that sort of thing A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. " Alex agreed and he left.  
During the drug sweep Walker, Trivette and Gage caught the mid level drug dealers packaging a kilo of cocaine for distrubution. Trivette said " Man this is going to make the news. Hey Walker do you think this is going to put a dent Grosse's drug business?"  
Walker answered " It's a start Trivette." But once they got the mid level drug dealers to Ranger headquarters to question them they all refused to admit that they were part of Grosse' organization. One of the men even said that they worked for another group and that he could prove it. When D.A. Moody heard about that he told the Rangers and Phil Holland the A.D.A. in charge of the case that they would prosecute the other organization. That for now they had nothing to charge Grosse with. The three Rangers weren't very happy about it but they also knew that Holland couldn't prosecute their target without proof linking Grosse to the mid level drug dealers.  
After filling out his paperwork on the bust Trivette signed it then said " Man Walker that was a waste of our time. We're no closer to naling Grosse that we were before we had that drug sweep. Just for once I would like to be able to nail that smug punk for something. He's into all kind of illegal things but we can't lay a hand on him." Walker stated " We will get Grosse. Sooner or later they all make a mistake and when he does we will be there."  
" So you say partner but I'm getting a little tired of waiting for Grosse to mess up. But enough about that. I think that I'll head to C.D.'s and see if there are any pretty women there. Want to come along to unwind a little bit before you head home? How about you Gage?" Walker shook his head no while Gage agreed to go to C.D.'s with Trivette.  
When Walker arrived home his father-in-law Gordan Cahill was walking to his car so Walker went to him and said " Thanks for riding my family home Gordan." Gordan replied " I was glad to do it. Walker don't you think that my daughter is having a lot of things happen to her van in a short period of time. If the incidents were more serious I would be worried about someone going after her to get you to back off. But what is happening appears to be cases of vandalism. I guess that I should be happy that someone isn't after Alex because of your job."  
" Gordan I would never let anyone threaten a member of my family. I will protect my wife and children if it's the last thing that I do. You have my word on that. As for the things that have been happening to Alex's van I intend to put a stop to it by finding the kids who are responsible for the vandalism." Walker vowed to Gordan who replied " I know that you will Walker. I'll see you Saturday at the picnic."  
Walker then went into the house where Alex was waiting up for him. He asked her " Alex what's this about a picnic on Saturday?" Alex answered " I was talking about having one soon and before I knew it my father and Beth planned one for Saturday. I said okay to them when they finally decided to ask me if we could have it on Saturday. Is that okay with you?"  
" That's fine Alex. Just so long as you make me some brownies for it." Walker said and Alex teased him " If you want me to make you brownies on Saturday you had better give me a really good incentive to make them." Walker pulled his wife to him as he showed her what her incentive for making the brownies was. Alex enjoyed her incentive, as did her husband.

Chapter Three

On Saturday as Walker was getting the ranch ready for the picnic Alex asked him " Walker can you keep an eye on the children for me while I run to the store? I won't be long. I'll just take your truck since my van is still at the garage being cleaned. It seems that some of that honey dripped into the engine somehow messing it up. They told me that after it's fixed thay could bring it out here for me." Walker replied " Beth is going to help me out here with setting things up for the picnic. Is there any way that you can take Little Cord with you? I have something in the barn that I was going to set up for him to play on and I don't want him seeing it ahead of time."  
" Okay I'll take him with me. See you later honey." Alex said and then got her young son and left the ranch. Walker and Beth set up the picnic tables and lawn chairs for the picnic then Walker got the grill ready. Beth then asked her father " Daddy do you want me to help you bring out baby Cord's wooden rocking horse?"  
" I can get it Beth. While I'm doing that why don't you go and get the badminton set that your mother bought for when we have picnics?" Walker asked his daughter who went and got the badminton set.  
Alex was wheeling the grocery cart to Walker's truck but was having a difficult time of it because Little Cord decided that he was going to climb out of the seat in the front of it. Alex finally stopped the cart and told him in a no nonsense tone of voice " Young man you are to stay seated until I take you out of your seat. Do you understand me?"  
Quickly getting tears in his eyes Little Cord asked his mother " I no play in cart?" Alex kissed him om his cheek as she answered " No sweetheart. Just sit still for a few more minutes then I'll take you out."  
" Okay Mommy. I be good." Little Cord vowed. Alex then resumed pushing her cart to her husband's truck. Once she got there Alex loaded the groceries into Walker's truck then removed Cord from the front of the grocery cart. Little Cord grabbed the cart and tried to push it. Alex quickly grabbed the cart with one hand and took Little Cord's hand with the other as she told him " Let Mommy do that honey."  
" I help Mommy." He answered so Alex let him think that he was helping her return the cart. When that was done they were returning to the truck when Alex was confronted by Tawny Clatter who said " Why are you still keeping Ranger Walker away from me? I really need to talk with him but no you won't let me see him. Why are you being like that to me? I just want to talk with him about the Prancer case over coffee. God you're acting like I'm trying to steal him from you or something."  
Alex replied " Miss Clatter the Prancer case has been closed. So that means there is no reason for you to see Ranger Walker to discuss the case." Tawny Clatter then snarled at Alex " I just gave you a final fair warning to back off so that I can see him. What happens next is on you. I will not be denied what I want. Understand that little miss A.D.A. because if you don't you will regret it. If I have to get you out of the way in order to see Ranger Walker I will."  
Little Cord who was growing restless managed to wiggle his hand out of his mother's hand and started running to his father's truck. Alex went to grab his hand but missed it. Tawny then said " Someone should run that little brat over." She walked away as Alex went running after her toddler son. Just then a car going way too fast for a parking lot came around the corner and headed right for Little Cord. Alex ran faster but before she could get there a man grabbed the toddler out of the path of the car. The driver of the car blew his horn and yelled " Doesn't anyone watch their kids? I could have hit him."  
Taking her son from the man Alex ignored the car driver and said to the man " Thank you for saving my son." The man replied " I could see that you weren't going to get there in time. I couldn't stand by and watch this little fellow get mowed over because some idiot decided to play speed racer in a parking lot."  
The car driver who had gotten out of his car said to them " Hey just because that lady is a bad mother is no reason for you to run your mouth about me. Next time lady you'd better keep an eye on that kid otherwise a careless driver will hit him. You're lucky that I'm a good driver. You know what? I think that I should call C.Y.S. on you for you almost getting your kid killed because you weren't paying attention to him."  
Alex dug out her I.D. then flashed it as she replied " Go right ahead. That is if you want me to call the police out here so that you can be cited for reckless driving. I'd also be willing to bet that there are things wrong with your car that you can be cited for." The car driver just walked away. Alex turned to the man who had saved Little Cord's life and again thanked him " I am so thankful for you saving my son's life. He's everything to my husband and I. Thank you again. Mister?"  
" It's Thomasen. It was nothing. My wife and I have young kids and I know how fast they can be. I'm just glad to have helped." The man answered Alex then headed for his own truck. Alex took Cord to Walker's truck where she put her son into it and then got into it herself.  
Once she got home Alex told Walker about what had happened in the grocery store parking lot. Walker assured Alex that what had happened wasn't her fault. That he knew how fast his son could be and that he was just glad that Little Cord was okay. When Alex asked him what he was going to do about Tawny Clatter her husband replied " I'm not going to go see her if that's what your wondering about."  
" I know that honey. She'll just have to get over her obsession with you. A lot of other women have." Alex answered her husband who said " Alex you are the only lady for me. Don't you know that by now?"  
" Sure do cowboy." Alex replied then went into the house where she took care of some things for the picnic. Right after he arrived Alex overheard Trivette complain to Walker about not being able to nail Grosse so she asked him " Why don't you see if Phil can seize some of Grosse's assets? He should be able to get a judge to issue a warrant that allows the county to take over the businesses where you found the drugs. And if Phil really gets lucky with the judge the county could end up seizing other properties that while there weren't any drugs found there they were none the less tied to the drug busts. Some judges feel that if the drug places can be seized so can the other places owned by the same person. It's worth a shot."  
Trivette jumped up kissed Alex on the cheek then said " I think that you're on to something there. I can do some more research on my computer and propably tie more of Grosse's real estate holdings to the places that we busted. I think that I'll go and call Holland right now about it."  
Alex told him " Trivette, Phil and Kim said that they were coming to the picnic. I'm sure that they will be here soon. However I don't want this picnic to be nothing but shop talk. You can wait to talk to Phil about it until Monday, can't you?"  
" I'll suggest it to him when he gets here and that's it. I promise." Trivette replied.  
When Phil arrived at the Walker's for the picnic Trivette quickly took him aside to explain Alex's suggestion to him. Phil answered " I think that it's worth a shot. How about we meet in my office Monday to discuss it?" Trivette then said " Why don't we just talk about it right now?"  
Alex informed her husband's partner " Because this a family picnic and I will not have it turned into anything else. Now Jimmie before you say anything else. Please remember that you promised me that you would ask Phil about it and then drop it." Trivette knowing that Alex was going to make him keep his word to her replied " Okay, I'll drop it. Besides I need to do some more research on my computer anyhow. Phil, how about we push the meeting back until Tuesday? That way I'll have enough time to link some more of Grosse's properties to the ones that we raided the other day." Phil answered that was okay by him.

Chapter Four

Walker then took his young son over to where he had the wooden rocking horse covered with a horse blanket. Walker nodded at Beth who then removed the horse blanket from it. Seeing the wooden rocking horse Little Cord in his excitement yelled " My horsie Daddy?" Walker picked up his son and placed him on the rocking horse as he answered " It sure is son." Alex who had come over with her camera told her husband " Why don't you and Beth stand behind Cord on his rocking horse? That way I can get a picture of my family." C.D. interjected " Alex why don't you go and stand with Cordell and Beth and I'll take the picture?" Alex agreed to the suggestion and C.D. took several pictures of the Walker family. After that was done Alex asked Kim " Would you like to go for a horse ride?"  
" I sure would." Kim answered Alex who then told her husband " Honey Kim, Beth and I are going for a ride. Can you watch Cord for me?" Walker answered his wife " Yes Alex. I can watch my own son. You three ladies go ahead with your ride." Alex kissed him on the cheek then the three of them went to the barn where they got the horses ready for their ride.  
As they were riding around the ranch Kim asked " Alex if you don't mind me asking why don't you call Walker Cord too?" Alex replied " Because Walker doesn't like to be called Cord. Since I already knew him as Walker it's just easier for me to keep on calling him Walker." Kim then questioned her further " But you call your son Cord and he doesn't seem to mind that. So why don't you just start calling him Cord or at the very least Cordell? I mean there must be times when it's awkward for you to call him by his last name."  
Alex said " I do call him Cordell at times but those are times when we...well.. you know. Other than that I call my husband Walker. That is if I'm not calling mule headed and stubborn." Alex then changed the subject by pointing out some wildflowers to her daughter " Beth see those pretty flowers over there. Would you like to help me pick some for the house?" Beth said that she would and they stopped to pick some flowers. After they resumed their ride Kim said " Alex I'm sorry for being so nosey before. It's just that I've found it a little odd for a married woman to call her husband by his last name all the time." Alex assured her friend " It's okay Kim. I know that it seems a little odd to other people but it's the way my husband and I prefer it to be. Besides it seems more professional for me to call him Walker when we're at work. I mean there are times when he has to call me A.D.A. Cahill-Walker when we're at work too." Kim then said " I know what you mean. One time Phil had to interview me about a bust and I started to call him Phil. I quickly changed it to A.D.A. Holland so that we could keep the interview on a professional level. It's not easy to do that but it has to be done."  
When they got back from their ride Alex's van was being delivered and Walker was questioning the men who were delivering it " Is everything okay with the van? There won't be any problems with it later?" One of the delivery men answered " No sir Ranger Walker. We went over this van with a fine tooth comb. Believe me everything is in working order. If you would just sign this we'll be on our way." Walker signed for the van and the delivery men left.  
Gordan came over then and said " Hopefully those punks that were vandalizing my daughter's mini van will think better of it now." Walker told his father-in-law " Trivette is going to install several hidden cameras in the van and if anybody does anything to it they will be arrested." Gordan nodded okay and went over to where C.D. was and challenged him to a game of horse shoes. C.D. insisted that Kim and Phil play too. After several games of horse shoes were played the group sat down to eat.  
After they had eaten a strange car came down the private drive to the house. When it stopped Tawny Clatter got out of it and said to Walker " Ranger Walker I wouldn't bother you at home but I really need to discuss the Prancer Case with you. I have informed A.D.A. Cahill-Walker of that fact several times but she won't let me see you." Walker answered " Miss Clatter there is nothing for us to discuss. As you have been told several times the Prancer case is now closed. My wife has not been keeping me from seeing you. You were a witness and that's it. Now please leave my ranch."  
Tawny tried again " Please Ranger Walker. I'm begging you. Listen how about we go into your house for a quick one. Talk that is, unless you want to?" Walker stated " Miss Clatter for the final time leave my ranch. I have no wish to talk to you now or at any time for that matter. Goodbye."  
Tawny's temperment quickly changed and she snarled " You just blew me being decent to you Ranger Walker. From now on you are nothing to me." She got back into her car and sped away from the ranch. Trivette laughed " Another one bites the dust. That woman has to be somewhat blind to have the hots for you. I mean look at you. You're just a cowboy. Now me on the other hand I could be a model for G.Q., everyone says that to me." Alex wrapped her arms around Walker's neck as she said " There's something to be said for the cowboy look."  
" So you say but then again you think that my partner's cute." Trivette was answering when Walker objected " Trivette!" Everyone laughed and they turned their attention back to the picnic.  
Later on the after the guests had left the Walkers cleaned up then spent the rest of the evening with their children. When it came time for bed Little Cord went to go outside but was stopped by his father who asked him " Where are you going?" The child answered " To bring my horsie Big Boy in. You left him outside." Walker then told him " I'll bring it in and put it down here."  
" I want Big Boy in my room Daddy." Cord replied but Alex told him " Big Boy is not going in your room. Daddy will put it down here. You can ride it tomorrow. Okay?" " I want to ride him now Mommy." Cord pouted so Beth said to her little brother " Cord I can't ride Belle until tomorrow either. She needs to sleep tonight just like you do." Not really understanding the toddler asked " My horsie sleep tonight too?"  
" Yes he is. Now how about we get you ready for bed young man?" Alex asked him. Cord nodded okay so Walker got him ready for bed while Beth got herself ready for bed.  
After they had retired to their own bedroom Alex said to her husband " Kim asked me why I called you Walker all the time and I told her that was only in public. That in private I called you stallion." Starting to redden Walker admonished his wife " Alex you didn't?"  
" Of course I didn't. But I do have to admit that you're like a stallion in more ways than one, I might add. How about you showing me what I'm talking about?" Alex responded. Walker simply went along with his wife's suggestion. When they were done Walker said " Alex if you want to call me Cord it will be okay with me." " No. I don't. I consider our son to be Cord. As for you, I prefer to call you Walker when we're at work. At home I want to call you Walker or Cordell or muleheaded. That is depending on how you're behaving at the time." Alex answered her husband who then questioned her " How about when we're in bed together? What do you want to call me then?"  
Raising up to look him in the eyes Alex said " The love of my life." Walker pulled her close and then told her " I love you lady. I will for the rest of my life."

Chapter Five

Phil Holland was able to find a judge who agreed to issue a very broad warrant for the seizure of any and all properties that could be linked to the places where they had raided for drugs. Trivette through a lot of work on his computer was able to link Grosse's legal businesses to ones where suspected illegal activity had taken place. Dallas P.D. was assigned to secure most of the properties but the Texas Rangers were given the assignment of seizing the Grosse mansion. On their way there Trivette said " Man Walker I can't wait to see the look on Grosse face when we tell him that Tarrant County now owns his mansion. Hey does that mean the county can sell it to the highest bidder?" Walker answered his partner " Alex said that there would be a long drawn out court fight and that most likely the county wouldn't be able to keep all of the properties. But that during the court fight Grosse might not be allowed to have anything to do with the contested properties."  
" That's okay then. Even if he ends up getting some of the properties back he'll have to spend a lot of his time doing so. That means that he won't be able to spend all of his time engaging in illegal activities. These seizures have got to put a pretty good dent in his ability to engage in criminal behavior. Walker that was a pretty good idea that your wife had. I have to thank her for it when we get back to Ranger headquarters." Trivette replied.  
When they went to serve the seizure warrant on Grosse he told his bodyguards to throw the Rangers out on their butts while he called his lawyer. The bodyguards put up a good fight but Walker and Trivette were able to subdue them. Trivette had the police officers who were there for backup take the bodyguards to the police station to be booked for disorderly conduct. They then went to where Grosse was on the phone yelling at his lawyer " What do you mean that they can throw me out of my home? I'm paying you a lot of money to protect my interests and from where I'm standing you're doing a bad job of it. You know what happens to people who fail me. Get out here and stop them, otherwise you die." Grosse then slammed the phone down. Walker told him " Grosse you are now trespassing on county property. You have exactly one hour to collect your things and leave before we remove you." Grosse said " I'm not going anywhere. This is my mansion and there's no way that I'll let anyone take it from me. Once my lawyer gets here you two will be the ones leaving." Walker and Trivette sat themselves down on some chairs as Grosse went into another room and called someone before returning to where the Rangers were seated.  
When the lawyer arrived he quickly assured Grosse " Mr. Grosse once I read the seizure warrant I'll send these Texas Rangers on their way. Rangers if I could please see the warrant?"  
Trivette handed over the warrant and the lawyer read it. When he was done he said " Mr. Grosse according to this warrant the county now owns this property. However the judge who signed the warrant has allowed us a twenty four hour grace period in which we can file the paperwork for a hearing on wether on not this property will remain with the county along with the other seized properties. In the meantime the judge has made it very clear in this warrant that you are not to be on this property during those twenty-four hours. That if you refuse to leave you will be arrested for trespassing and will also forfeit your right to file suit to reclaim this property."  
Trivette pulled out a set of cuffs and asked " Are you going to leave this property right now or do I have to arrest you?" A furious Grosse answered " I'll leave but make no mistake about it you are going to pay dearly for this. You Ranger Walker will be the first one to pay. That wife of your's is going to suffer because of you." " If I so much as see anyone trying to harm my wife I will take you out. Got that Grosse?" Walker stated to Grosse who replied " We'll see about that." Grosse' lawyer said " Mr. Grosse I promise you that will be back here before you know it but if we don't leave soon you will be arrested for trespassing." Then he asked Walker and Trivette " My client needs a little bit of time to pack some clothes. Is that okay?" " The warrant gave him an hour to do so but he didn't. So that means he leaves here with the clothes on his back." Trivette answered. As Grosse was leaving he again threatened Walker by saying " You know Ranger Walker you're here and your wife isn't. So that means I can have her taken out before you can get back there to protect her. I gave you a chance to back off but you didn't. Her blood is on your hands. Have fun being a widower."  
Back at the courthouse Alex was walking out the door to the parking lot when Gage told her " Wait a minute Mrs. Walker. I need to talk to you." Alex stopped so that Gage could catch up to her and in the next second there was the sound of a gunshot and a bullet hit where Alex would have been if she hadn't stopped walking. Alex threw herself to the ground as Gage quickly scanned the area for the shooter. He spotted the gunman hurrying towards a getaway car. Gage ran towards the car while yelling " Texas Ranger. Stop you're under arrest." The gunman was able to get into the car but when it tried to leave the lot several police cars blocked it's path. The officers and Gage dragged the men out of the car and arrested them.  
Alex who had picked herself back off of the ground went over to where the men were and told Gage " Thank you Gage." Gage answered " I'm sorry that you were almost shot. I was supposed to follow you everywhere today but when you went to the ladies' room I went to the men's room and well..."  
Alex nodded okay then said to police officer " Officers please see to it that these men are taken to Ranger headquarters. I'm sure that Ranger Walker plans to 'question' them himself." After they were taken away Alex called up Walker in his truck and told him " I was just shot at. The man who did it has been arrested along with the getaway driver. By any chance did Grosse leave your presence while you were evicting him from the mansion?" " Yes he went to another room." Walker replied so Alex then said " Good. If he ordered the hit on me then we'll at least have him on attempted murder because the judge also let us wiretap his home phone. I had the two men taken to Ranger headquarters so that you can question them yourself. After that can you come to my office and pick us up? I want the children and I to ride home with you today." Walker said that he would.  
Walker entered Ranger headquarters and went over to where the two men were sitting at a desk. Trivette was working on his computer getting information on the two men while Gage stood guard over them. Gage seeing Walker said to him " This one is the getaway driver and that one is the gunman. Do you want me to take them to the interview room to be questioned?" Walker answered as he yanked up the gunman by his shirt collar. " No. I'll question them myself right here." Walker then slammed the guman back down into the seat as he asked him " How much did Grosse pay you to shoot an A.D.A.?" The gunman replied " I don't know what you're talking about. I was minding my own business when this idiot here started chasing me with his gun drawn. I got scared that he would shoot me so I jumped into my friend's car. Then the cops blocked the car and dragged us out like we were some sort of criminals."  
Trivette who had just gotten done on his computer entered the discussion by stating " Give it up Jones. There's cameras in the parking lot where you shot at A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. We also traced a phone call from the Grosse mansion to your cell phone. His home phone was wiretapped so that means we can prove that he ordered the hit on my partner's wife and that you agreed to do it for $10,000. As to you Avante why are you driving around a would be hit man? You have a criminal record but that's mostly for doing stupid things while you were drunk. If you agree to testify against Jones here maybe we can get you a lighter sentence."  
Avante answered " I'm not saying a thing without my lawyer." Walker then told Gage as he undid Jones' handcuffs " Take Avante to be booked for the attempted murder of a A.D.A. I'm not done questioning Jones." Gage led Avante away as Walker sat down besides Jones and placed his hand on the back of his neck. Walker then asked him " Did you know Jones that it doesn't take much pressure for someone to break your neck?" Jones tried shaking off Walker's hand but he tightened the pressure and added " I could break your neck before anyone could stop me. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck for shooting at my wife?"  
Jones didn't answer him and after several minutes Walker took his hand away from Jones' neck. When Walker did that Jones jumped up and ran for the door. Trivette looked at his partner who said " I'll get him." Walker then went and grabbed Jones. Jones turned around and took a fighting stance as he said " I know martial arts." Walker replied " So do I." Walker then set about proving that he was an expert in martial arts. After Jones gave himself up Walker returned him to the desk and said to his partner " Take care of him. Will you?" Trivette led Jones away to be booked for attempted murder.  
Later on D.A. Moody came into Ranger headquarters and told Walker " Ranger Walker, Avante has agreed to testify against Jones for the attempted murder of your wife but says that for now he won't say a word about Grosse. I'm going to make an offer to Jones to see if he'll turn on Grosse. I don't think that he will but it's worth a shot. In the meantime I suggest that you make sure that A.D.A. Cahill-Walker has some protection in case Grosse tries again."  
" I'll be taking care of that." Walker answered his wife's boss. After Moody left Ranger headquarters Walker also left and went to the child care center where he picked up his children. Walker took them to Alex's office where Alex told him that she was more than ready to go home. On the way out of the courthouse Little Cord managed to get loose from Alex and took off running. Beth went running after her baby brother. Alex also started giving chase as Walker scanned the surrounding area. Feeling uneasy Walker drew his gun. Alex neared Cord and grabbed at his hand but missed it and fell. Beth was able to grab her brother's hand but he sat down on the ground and refused to move so Beth bent down to pick him up as Walker spotted the glint of a rifle. Walker yelled at his family " Stay down." The rifle was fired a split second before Walker fired his gun at the sniper. After making sure that the sniper was no longer a threat Walker went to where Alex was holding Little Cord. Beth was sitting next to her mother and was crying. Walker knelt besides his family and asked them " Are you okay?" Alex answered " We're fine but Beth is a little shaken up." Walker picked up his daughter and calmed her down as Trivette and Gage came running to them with their guns drawn. Walker told them " Over on that rooftop. He's dead."

Chapter Six

Hours later after they had filled out the paperwork Trivette suggested to Walker " Hey partner how about Gage and I spend the night at your place? Gage can learn how to ride a horse." Alex answered for her husband " I thank you for offering Jimmie but maybe some other time. Tonight I want it to be just the four of us. If anything comes up Walker and I will take care of it." Trivette nodded okay then kissed Alex on the cheek as he said to her " Okay. Take care of my godchildren." Alex said that she would and the Walkers left Ranger headquarters. Gage then questioned Trivette " Do you think what's just happened will make Walker rethink being a Ranger? What about Alex? Do you think that she'll demand Walker quit for the safety of her children?"  
Trivette answered " No. Gage my partner is not going to stop being a Ranger. There's also no way that Alex would ever demand that Walker quits the Rangers either. Walker will protect his family. As will Alex. Walker and Alex will make sure that Grosse pays for what he did today." Gage then said " I hope so but this sure has made me think twice about having a family someday."  
" You and me both. I love being a Texas Ranger but having my family treatened because of being one... Well I'm not so sure that I could go through something like that." Trivette replied then changed the subject.  
Grosse was arrested and charged with the attempted murder of an A.D.A. During the bail hearing his attorney tried to get the charges dropped by claiming that the Texas Rangers were going out of their way to harass his client. Judge Hersop who was presiding over the bail hearing ruled that was a matter to be brought up at trial. He then set the bail at $250,000. And that it was to be straight cash, meaning no property could be used as collateral. The lawyer pleaded that it be lowered because his client was unable to come up with that kind of cash due to the fact that most of his assets had been seized. Judge Hersop denied the defense request. Grosse was then taken to the county jail. A week later he made bail and almost as soon as he was out Grosse called up Walker to threaten his family again. " Walker you'd better keep an eye on your wife because if it's the last thing that I do I'm going to kill her. She will die and you will not stop me from taking my revenge on you. As a matter of fact I'm going to beat her to death. To make it interesting I'm going to do it right where you spend a lot of time. However being the nice guy that I am I'm going to give you a chance to stop me. I'm at C.D.'s. Come catch me if you can."  
After Grosse hung up Walker turned to Trivette who told him " We weren't able to trace where he called from but the call was recorded. So that means he can be charged with threatening to kill your wife. I'll go and tell Moody so that they can issue an arrest warrant for Grosse." Walker answered " I'm going to Alex's office. Have Gage meet you at C.D.'s."  
Alex was wrapping up her paperwork when she heard someone enter her outer office. She pressed the silent alarm button that Trivette had installed on the underside of her desk top. Alex then drew her berrata and backed up towards her bathroom door. Right then the glass on the inner office door was shattered and a hand reached through and unlocked the door. Steadying herself Alex pointed her weapon at Grosse but he quickly shot the berrata out of Alex's hand. Grosse then put his gun away as he advanced on Alex while telling her " I'm going to kill you and your husband is not going to stop me either. He's on his way to C.D.'s to save your life or at least he thinks that he is. Too bad for you that he fell for me telling him that I was there. He really is an idiot to think I would actually tell him where I was at. I am so going to enjoy this."  
Grosse then slapped Alex across the face causing her to fall onto the floor. As Grosse reached down to grab her Alex kicked out as hard as she could but he swatted her kick away then kicked her in the head. Grosse then dragged a dazed Alex to her feet and was pulling his arm back to punch her when Walker grabbed him by the arm. Walker told his wife " Wait in the outer office while I take care of this scum." Alex went into her outer office as Walker and Grosse began fighting. A short time later Trivette came running in and Alex pointed to her private office. Entering the office Trivette saw that Walker had Grosse beaten but was still hitting him. Trivette said to his partner " Alex needs you in the outer office. She looks like she's in a lot of pain." Walker stepped away from him and went to his wife in the outer office while Trivette cuffed Grosse and read him his rights.  
In the outer office Alex was holding her hand that had had the gun shot out of it. She asked Walker " Can you watch the children while I go to get my hand looked at?" Walker replied " I'll see if Gage can watch them at Ranger headquarters while I take you to the hospital. I'm not about to let you out of my sight."  
Trivette led a cuffed Grosse out of Alex's private office. Walker then informed Grosse " If you ever even think about harming my wife again I will finish you off." Trivette dragged Grosse away. Alex was treated at the hospital for a badly bruised hand and several other bruises on her face. When that was done the Walkers went to Ranger headquarters to get their children. Captain Harland was there and so was D.A. Moody who told them " Ranger Walker, A.D.A. Cahill-Walker the feds are going to be taking over the case against Grosse. I was informed of that a short time ago by Attorney General Gleason. He said that Avante and Jones have agreed to testify against Grosse. That since many of his illegal activities have taken place in other states it's a federal case. I can of course fight it but I think that it would be best to let the feds handle it. Now before the two of you say anything Grosse will be escorted to a federal prison tonight. Attorney General Gleason has assured me that he will make sure that Grosse is no longer a threat to Mrs. Walker."  
Walker said " If he ever comes after my wife again I will take him out." Moody answered " I know that Ranger Walker and the feds know that. Now A.D.A. Cahill-Walker why don't you take a few days off so that your hand can heal? Holland can handle the Neal case."  
Harland then suggested to Walker " Ranger Walker how about you taking the next several days off too?" When Walker looked like he wanted to object Alex asked " Cordell can you please take us home? My hand is really starting to hurt and the children need fed." Walker nodded okay and the Walkers left Ranger headquarters.  
After the Walkers had left Harland said to Moody. " The Attorney General had better make damn sure that Grosse is no longer a threat to A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. Because if he's wrong and Grosse tries to hurt Walker's wife again nothing on the face of this earth will stop Walker from taking Grosse out." Moody answered " I will impress that fact upon the Attorney General yet again."  
After they had the children asleep the Walkers were relaxing in their living room when there was a knock on the door. Walker answered it and it was Trivette standing there. After he was seated in the living room Trivette said " I came by to see if Alex was okay." Alex replied " Just a few bruises nothing major. Walker got there in time to prevent him from really hurting me."  
" I'm glad that you're going to be okay Alex. Hopefully Gleason will make sure that Grosse is no longer a threat to you. But just to be on the safe side I think that I'll leave the security system on your van up and running for a few more days. I mean we never did find out who was vandalizing it." Trivette responded. Alex then told him " I guess that it can't hurt anything. But enough about that. When are you going to settle down?"  
Trivette exclaimed " Settle down? Why on earth would I do that? Just because my partner went and got married is no reason for me to do it. I happen to like playing the field. As a matter of fact there's still enough time for me to stop in C.D.'s tonight. Bye."  
After Trivette left Walker looked at his wife and she said " I know he stopped out here because he was concerned about me but I really wanted to be alone with you."  
" Alex what about your hand? Doesn't it hurt you too much for you to?" Walker questioned. Alex moved over to where her husband was seated on the couch and sat on his lap. Alex then whispered in Walker's ear " I figured that you could kiss it all better. Then once you did that you can kiss whatever else part of my body you can reach. That is if you want to. Do you?" Walker pulled her closer as he proceeded to take his wife up on her challenge.  
When they were done Alex said " I get to be on top in bed." Walker carried her to their bedroom without a word.

Chapter Seven

Several days later Trivette said to his partner " Walker I have to pull the hidden cameras from Alex's van. I got them from a friend of mine who's with Dallas P.D. and he says that he's going to need them back by next week. His captain wants to run a bribery sting at a hotel then involving elected officials and contractors. So is it okay with you if I remove them today?" Walker answered " Can you do it tomorrow?"  
" Okay tomorrow it is." Trivette replied then turned the subject to their latest case by telling Walker that one of his snitches had just called in with a tip that the suspect that they were looking for was at the cell block bar. Walker picked up his hat so Trivette got up from his desk and followed his partner out the door.  
Hours later they returned to Rangers headquarters with several prisoners in tow. Trivette sat down at his desk and turned on his computer while Walker handed the men over to Gage who took them to be booked for resisting arrest. Walker then poured himself a cup of coffee and was just sitting down at his desk when Trivette called out " Walker someone just broke into Alex's van. Where is she by the way?"  
Walker jumped up from his desk and went flying out the door followed by his partner. Reaching the parking lot they split up with Walker going to the driver's side of the van while Trivette took up a position to the rear of the van in a blind spot. Walker nodded at Trivette then opened the driver's door and got into the van. Once he was behind the wheel a man's arm reached around from behind the seat with a knife in the hand. Walker was then told " Start driving." Walker promptly disarmed the man and dragged him out of the van.  
With a firm grip on the man's throat Walker questioned " How much did he pay you to kill my wife?" The man answered " I wasn't paid to kill anyone." Walker tightened his grip and the man said " Mister I swear that I wasn't paid by a man to kill anyone." Trivette then asked " Were you paid by a woman to carry out the hit?"  
" No. I was just hired to scare the lady who owns this van. My client said that the owner of this van wouldn't leave her man alone. She told me that her boyfriend was at his wit's end in trying to get a blonde bimbo to understand that he wasn't interested in her. I was to have her drive somewhere then warn her that if she didn't back off and leave him alone that she wouldn't live very long. All I know about the man is that his initials are C.J.W." The man answered Trivette who asked him almost in disbelief " Are you trying to tell me that you were going to abduct an A.D.A. from this parking lot and take her somewhere just to scare her into leaving her husband?"  
" What husband? This blonde bimbo is chasing a boyfriend, not a husband and there's no way that I would kidnap an A.D.A. for anyone. When Miss Clatter contacted me about getting this lady to back off I told her that I wouldn't go along with anyone being hurt so she agreed to meet me in my office. We then came up with a plan to do minor things to this van so that the lady would take the hint and back off but she didn't. It was my client's idea to drive this blonde bimbo in her words somewhere and scare the living daylights out of her. Now how about letting me go? I didn't really do anything wrong." He answered Trivette who said " This man standing here is named Cordell John Walker and the blonde bimbo as you've been calling her is his wife Alex Cahill-Walker. And by the way I'm his partner James Trivette. We're Texas Rangers and his wife is an Assistant District Attorney with Tarrant County. Now for the last time how much did Grosse pay you to kill my partner's wife?"  
" I was paid by a lady to scare the owner of this van. I can prove it too. I recorded a meeting between myself and my client, Tawny Clatter. Here take my card. You'll see that I'm a liscensed P.I. who was just helping a lady out. I am not a hit man." The man handed Trivette his card. After reading the name on it Trivette asked his partner " Well Walker what do you want to do with Lloyd here who was going to scare the hell out of your wife? I don't know about you but I'm don't feel like doing the paperwork on him so maybe we ought to take him somewhere and scare the hell out of him."  
" We take Lloyd to his office first. If he can prove what he's saying we'll do the paperwork. But if he's lying, well you know what happened to the last guy we took out to the middle of nowhere." Walker answered Trivette who moaned " Man I'm hoping he's lying because I really hate doing paperwork."  
They took Lloyd to his office and he produced proof that he thought he was being hired by Tawny Clatter to scare Alex into staying away from her man{Walker}. After Lloyd signed a statement to that fact Tawny Clatter was arrested by the police department on a multitude of charges.  
A few evenings later while they were all in C.D.'s relaxing when Trivette asked Alex " Doesn't it ever bother you that Walker has so many women after him? I mean look at the lengths Miss Clatter went to. Is he leading them on or something?" Alex replied " It bothers you more than me that these women want my husband. No Walker is not leading them on and that's why some of them want him. You know the old saying that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence? Jimmie instead of being a little bit jealous that these women want Walker maybe you should consider this. Someday you will like Walker has find the one woman that was meant for you. When that day comes you'll know why I'm not bothered by other women and what they want. And if you are half as lucky as Walker is then you're a very lucky man. But you should also know that it goes both ways. I am the luckiest woman on the face of this earth. And when you find your special someone she will feel the same way about you." " I hope so Alex but in the meantime it can't hurt for me to look around while I'm waiting." Trivette answered then kissed Alex on her cheek and headed to the bar where he promptly hit on a pretty lady. Walker returned to the booth with Beth and Cord and before he could ask Alex told him " Jimmie and I were discussing luck and how you know how lucky you are when it comes to that special someone."  
Walker said " So you think that you're the luckiest woman on the face of this earth, do you?" Alex answered " I have two beautiful children, a job where I can make a difference in people's life and lastly we're married. And by the way Cowboy you're very lucky too and you know it."  
" Why is Daddy lucky too Mommy?" Beth asked her mother and Walker replied " Because you and Cord are my children." Beth then said " Okay Daddy."  
Later on that night after the children were asleep and the Walkers were in their bedroom Alex teasingly asked her husband " Hey cowboy how about I show you what a lucky man you are to be married to me?" Walker teased right back " You sure can lady and if I have any energy left I'll show you how lucky you are to be married to me." When they were done the Walkers fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they were both the luckiest people of the face of the earth because they were with each other.


End file.
